A Chucky Christmas
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Sam talks Dean into Celebrating Christmas. But someone wants Sam as a Christmas present, or his body. Chucky meets the Winchesters.
1. Sam wants to celebrate Christmas

The snow was falling, making the view that of a Christmas card. The snow where the street lights touched it looked like diamonds twinkling. A few houses set off from the road, smoke coming up from chimneys, and soft lights coming from windows.

Sam watched the scenery as they passed by, and wondered what it would have been like if things had been different and the Winchesters had still been altogether. Would he and Dean have had their own families by now, and homes? He turned and looked over at his brother.

"Dean, I wish we could have an old fashioned christmas this year. Maybe we could rent a cabin, and…"

Dean turned to Sam, started to speak and then stopped. Studying his brother's face. "You serious, man? We have people to save, bad things to kill. So other's can have Christmas."

"But, Dean, this has been a rough year, so much has happened. We should celebrate we survived it, and take time to just be a family."

"Well maybe we could take a few days, rest up a bit. Maybe hang a little tinsel on you, few lights." Sam smiled as his brother lightly punched him on the upper arm. "But I ain't cooking, Sammy. We find some place that we can order a whole meal and just heat it up."

"Yeah, and I have just the place. Found it yesterday online. They have an opening, not close to the other cabins, cheap, and we can go chop down a tree nearby."

"Now, why ain't I surprised that you had this all planned?"

"Well I am the one who does the research for our team, right? Since it was my idea, wanted to have the answers if you agreed."

"Alright little brother." Dean drove on as he remembered the past. The one Christmas that they had that had been good. Sammy had been six, and he was ten. They were stsying at Bobbies, and Dad was on a hunting trip as usual. When they arrived Bobbie had spoken with their dad for a few moments and then got angry. Dad just stalked off, promising to return as soon as he could. Then Bobbie had sat them down in front of the tv, with a christmas cartoon movie and had gone into the other room to make a call. Dean had sat there, next to Sammy watching the tv.

It had been two days before Christmas, and Dean felt in his pocket, and found the wrapped present there for Sammy. It was Batman and Robin action figures. He had spent all his money on them, but then his brother was worth it.

That night Bobbie had taken the boys to the woods and chopped down a tree, and they dragged it back, and decorated it. Sammy had enjoyed that, as Bobbie sang along with them all the songs they knew. Dad hadn't gotten back for the holiday, but Bobbie made it a good one. Pastor Jim had sent them presents, and Bobbie had given them presents also. It had been a good day, and at that moment Dean had wished that Bobbie was his daddy. He never told anyone though, and felt he was letting his daddy down by thinking it.

Well this year it would just him and Sammy. They could do whatever they wanted. Now what to get Sammy for Christmas? He had to think on that one. He glanced over at Sammy, and saw him with a faraway look in his eye and a tiny smile.

Hours later the two Winchesters sat in front of the tv, watching a holiday movie, with no monsters in it. Buttered popcorn, and soda's sat on the coffee table. Both boys had their feet on the coffee table, and their shoes off. A warm invting fire burned brightly in the fireplace, it was nice. Snow was falling outside the windows, and the world was silent except for inside. They would pick up their dinner day after tomorrow and the tree in the morning.

Sam reached his arms up and stretched his long body lazily. He just hoped there wasn't any Big foot in the woods tomorrow, or tree spirits or any other thing needing their attention. This was their time off, and for a few days to be normal. He glanced at Dean, seeing the peaceful look on his face.

"Dean, what do you want for Christmas?"

Dean smiled that smile and looked over at him. "Well let's see, 5 foot six, blond, brunette, or redhead, nice legs, big boobs, and beautiful."

"Now why didn't I think of that? What else would Dean Winchester want?"

"It's not important Sam, don't waste money on me. I don't' need anything."

"Didn't say anything about need. I asked what you wanted."

Dean got a sad look on his face, and Sammy knew what it was his brother wanted…their dad. But he could give that to him.

"I'll find you something tomorrow."

Dean got up and glanced around the room, seeing that all was secure. "I'm tired Sam, and I'm going to bed. Night little brother."

Sam smiled down at his sibling. "Night Dean, sleep well."

"You too."

Sam watched his brother walk into the bedroom, and he began to clean up the coffee table. It had been a long day. When he felt a coldness and then the room vanished.

….Sam felt the knife go into his leg, and he fell. A small doll walked towards him with the blade in his hand, he was smiling. "I need you." Sam moved backwards, dragging his leg, as the doll moved closer…

Then Sam was back in the cabin, and his head was killing him. No, not a vision, not now. He wouldn't tell Dean about it. It was only a doll though, he would just avoid the dolls at the store. He went towards the kitchen to get a glass of water and some asprin. Time to turn in. He didn't see the eyes that watched him through the window. The small ugly doll that had found what he wanted, and needed.


	2. tiny footprints

Dean dreamed of the last Christmas he had with his mother. There was a smile on his full lips, and he hugged his pillow closer to him. He could smell her perfume, and felt her hair against his cheek as she hugged him, as he helped her make gingerbread men at the kitchen counter. In his sleep he softly called out to her.

Sam lay dreaming of a time that never happened...when the Winchesters were all together, and he and Dean were around 8 and 12. The music drifting through the house, his mom singing along, the scent of a holiday meal drifting on the warm air. His dad putting on his gloves, as Dean waited at the door for his brother and dad to go outside and make a snowman. Sam was happy.

The door opened in the living room, and small feet left snowy footprints on the wooden floor. Chucky grinned as he shut the door. He walked over to the sofa, and looked into the duffle bag that lay beside the sofa. He smiled, as his eyes lit up.

"Ah, ha. What did I find? Christmas presents for me...they shouldn't have. I have been such a bad boy this year. But I will find good use for these." He pulled out a long wicked looking hunting knife, and a .45. 'Tiffaney wanted me to chose Dean, though I don't know why. Sam has power, I can use it. I just have to get him alone.' Chucky walked into the kitchenette and opened the frig..."Ah let me see, which would work best?" He put his hand into his small pocket as he reached into the frig.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sam walked into the living room, moving over to the fireplace, and began to stir the banked fire into life again. He added another log as Dean walked in, scatching his head. "Good morning, Dean."

"Morning, coffee ready?"

"No, put some on."

Dean walked into the kitchenette, and turned on the small electric coffee maker. Then turned and opened a cabnet, and pulled out the box of lucky charms, and then took the milk from the frig. Grabbing a bowl he sat down. He filled a bowl, and began to eat. Sam walked over, and went to get himself a bowl. Dean hugged the box.

"Hey don't I get any?"

"You can have the prize."

Sam stood there, his lower lips sticking out. "Dean, share."

"Okay, but I get two bowls." Sam sat down, with a very large bowl. He smiled, as he held up a large dipping spoon. Since I only get one."

Dean just laughed and shook his head. "Little bro, you are nuts. I thought I taught you what spoon to use."

Both boys began eating, and Sam was planning his trip into town.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The siblings had split up at the mall, and Sam was going to make this a Christmas for Dean to remember. He moved to a music store, his first stop. He didn't notice the pretty brunette who watched him.

Dean strutted, as he watched the girls. Giving his million dollar smile when he saw a really pretty one. Now if he could just get one of them in his stocking. But Sammy wouldn't arrange that. He wondered what he should get his baby brother.

Sam moved over to another store, he decided on something and smiled. It was perfect, and Dean would love it. A tall, slender, blond girl came over to him, smiling. "Miss, I'd like one of those. Can I get it wrapped here?"

An hour later Sam met Dean at the food court, and found Dean sitting at a table, drinking a coffee, girl watching. Sam sat down, putting his bags down softly. Dean looked down, and reached out, Sam swatted his hand away.

"Oh no, big brother. You have to wait."

"I'll trade ya, one of mine for one of yours?"

"No deal, we both wait."

"Okay, How about we eat. I am starving."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"I'm not going anywhere else today, little bro. I want to watch a football game. All that shopping and ording that dinner, and then you had to buy us stockings with our names on them. We aren't four."

"No, we are six and ten...come on Dean, just enjoy it. We never had it with dad. If you are good you can have a candy cane tonight. We also have those movies to watch. Tomorrow is going to be special. I promise Dean. Nothing can go wrong."

Dean turned off the ignition and opened his door, grabbing his bags. Sam turned and grabbed his, smiling as started humming Christmas songs. Dean stopped at the door, glancing down. "Ah, Sam. Look, some little kid has been messing around our cabin."

Sam looked down, and then turned to check the area. "Those are mighty small prints, hope the little guy isn't lost."

"Yeah he needs a big brother like me. That never happened to you."

Dean opened the door and carried his bags in, with Sam following. Dean turned on the tv, and sat down on the sofa, taking his boots off and putting his feet on the coffee table. Sam watched his brother, and smiled.

"Ah Dean, we are supposed to go and get our tree. Let's do that now, then we can relax for the rest of the day and the night."

Dean groaned and gave Sammy a look. Then began to put his boots back on. "The things I do for you little brother."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Both boys trudged through the woods, knee deep in the soft white stuff. So far so good, nothing had tried to grab, eat, or throw them into a tree. It was a good day. Sam kept humming until Dean who was leading the way, reached back and lightly smacked Sam in the chest.

Sam was the first to spot the tree. He grabbed at Dean's shoulder and pointed over his shoulder at the tree. "That's the one. Isn't it perfect?"

Dean looked at the five foot tree, it was full, green and rather nice. For a tree. "It's your call, Sam."

Sam moved over and raised his ax. Dean smiled as the ax struck the wood. Dean kept watch for anything dangerous.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chucky watched them, and knew that tonight he would have that body. Then he would kill the other one. He hated pretty boys. He watched them drag the tree, before he turned and hurried away. He had to beat them to the cabin. He had work to do.

Dean opened the door and stepped in as Sam followed with his part of the tree. As Dean walked in, Dean felt a burning pain in his calf, he glanced down, and saw blood. He stopped and dropped the tree. "What the hell?"

"What is it Dean?"

"I don't know. Something cut me." Sam dropped his half and moved over to his brother.

Sam pulled his gun from his belt as Dean did. Both began to look around the room.


	3. sleeping powders

Dean took the left side of the room and Sam the right. Both cautiously searched behind furniture, and looked for any signs of demon visits. Sam walked over and looked behind the TV, and over to the long heavy curtains that blocked out some of the cold. Flicking them away from the window he glanced outside seeing the heavy clouds that hung with a promise. Sam moved over to the fireplace, and glanced into the fire.

It was then he felt the poker hit him in the back of his knees. "Shit! Dean!" He collapsed as Dean turned and and moved over. He heard a small laugh as he heard the bedroom door shut. Dean rushed the door, but it was locked. Dean stepped back, and kicked out, almost tearing the door from it's hinges. He rushed inside the dark room. Sam stood up and moved to follow. Dean moved over to the bathroom, as he saw the light come on, and he heard someone inside.

"Come out you cowardly bastard!" He reared back and kicked as he heard the window break. He rushed in and saw the snow coming in the window, and no one in the room. Dean turned and ran through the rooms and out the front door. Sam grabbed a flashlight and followed.

Dean ran around the side, his gun ready. He turned hearing Sam. "I don't see him anywhere."

Sam shown the light on the snow, and there was the tiny footprints. Sam glanced back at his brother. "The same as this morning. It's not a kid. A tiny demon."

"Yeah, Sammy, we have to find it and kill it. Not the kind of Christmas present I had in mind for you lil bro."

"Not your fault Dean. Probably a Scrooge demon. We'll get rid of it, and then finish our holiday."

Sam and Dean returned to the cabin. Dean grabbed a shotgun, his meter, and a flashlight. Sam grabbed some holy-water and some powder he had made up. They rushed back out into the stormy night.

The snow was falling heavy, and the boys walked towards the other cabins, following the trail. Shadows seemed to move, and the crunch of their boots in the snow the only sound. Dean lead the way and Sam watched the sides, and listened for any sound from behind.

A snowball with a rock hit Sam in the head, and he stumbled closer to Dean and fell over his feet landed on his face in the snow. Dean turned and looks at him, reaching out a hand. Sam sat up and grabbed his ankle. "Sam are you alright?"

Sam grimaced. "My ankle, I think I caught it in something." Dean used his flashlight to check his younger brother out.

"Your head is bleeding. How did that happen?" Sam pushed his hand away.

"Something hit me."

Dean helped Sam up and turned around. "We are going back to the cabin. You can't hunt with that ankle. Tomorrow I will hunt that thing down." Sam leaned on his brother and hobbled back towards their cabin.

Nearby Tiffany sat on a log next to Chucky. "Nice throw Tiff"

"Thanks Chucky. But I meant to kill him. I want that other one. Dean is so hot."

"Shut up, you females are all alike. Not counting that you are blond...know what I mean?"

"That isn't very nice."

"I'm sorry Tiff, you know I love you. I'd do anything for you but that. Sam has powers, I need them. I know how to use them. I don't care that his dad is a demon. I will feel right at home in that skin. Have to change his clothes though. Can't stand that hoody. Get some muscle shirts, tight jeans, and cut that hair...all for my Tiff."

Tiff hugged him, but she was trying to think of a way to change the outcome. They heard the boys moving away. Time to get ready for later.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean found the door open when they returned. He glanced at Sam. Then helped his brother in and shut and locked the door. Sam hobbled over to the sofa and sank down into it. Dean began to salt the place, and putting up protection around the rooms.

Then Dean came back into the living room with the medicine kit, and sat down next to Sam. Sam was rubbing his ankle. Dean opened the box, took out some wipes and began to clean Sam up.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, Dean. Being here."

"Sure it was, Sammy. I am going to make that thing pay for ruining your holiday lil bro."

"What do you think it wants Dean?"

"You? Our Christmas presents? I don't know. But we will be ready next time. I think you will live, not much damage to that hard head. Now take the aspirin and I can check your ankle." Sam sat back and dry swallowed the pills and watched Dean.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Later that night, both boys had dosed off. Sam had his head on Dean's shoulder. Chucky came in the broken window, and made his way into the living room. He stopped. "Ah, ain't that cute. Seems those knockout drops worked. He reached out and grabbed Sam and pulled at him, dragging him from the sofa. Chucky then stretched him out on the floor and glanced back at Dean. Tiffany was standing on the sofa looking at him. She ran a small plastic hand down his cheek.

"Leave him alone, unless you plan to kill him."

Tiffany sat down on Dean's lap, and wanted to hit Chucky. She watched him turn back to a prone Sam. "It's time", then he began to chant.


	4. The Ending

A/N:Final chapter of this story. Thanks and candy canes to the 9 reviews, they are much appreciated.It always make the writer feel good. To those 890- no reviews...(that's one reason I rarely put anything up here)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chucky smiled as he sat beside his new body. As he chanted, he felt the world fade away as his awareness moved to his task at hand. The thunder rumbled outside as the sky lite up, and the air tingled with energy.

A bullet hit Chucky in the back as blood poured from his mouth. He turned towards Tiffany. "What is wrong with you Tiff? I am going to kill you for this!"

Tiffany looked up from the floor where she sat, looking over the coffee table. Dean stood, as he aimed the gun at Chucky's head. "Get away from him, you sorry excuse for a doll."

Chucky stood up, he raised the knife in his hand, and stabbed Sam in the arm. Sam sat up as Dean shot and the bullet took Chucky's hand off. Blood poured. Sam rolled away and came to his knees, holding his arm.

"Tiffany kill him!" Chucky pointed at Dean. Tiffany just looked up at Dean and smiled.

"I can't. He's too cute to kill. Can I keep him?" She had that dreamy look on her face.

Chucky snared at her. "Damn it woman! You are stupid. Do what I say, kill him."

"NO!"

"He'll kill us both, Tiff." He turned and dived behind Sam bringing up the knife to Sam's throat. "You move and I will kill him. Leave and let me finish, if you want him to live."

"No, you aren't getting my brother."

Tiffany got up on the sofa and reached out and touched Dean's leg. "Take me with you, I'll be good."

A rustling came from the fireplace and twinkling dust and there stood a man in red. "Ho, Ho, Ho!" The tall, portly white haired man stood there, with a large sack on his back. "Merry..." He glanced around. "Not so merry huh?" He turned to Chucky. "I remember you, always coal in your stocking., and you haven't changed. Leave these nice boys alone."

"Shut up stupid Santa." Chucky turned and ran at Santa, his knife raised. Dean fired again, and Chucky fell, but he kept moving, dragging himself towards the man in red. "I hate you, you never gave me anything!"

Sam began to chant, exercising Chucky from the plastic doll. Chucky froze hand in the air. "NO!" Sam continued, as Dean moved over to Chucky, and kicked the knife from Chucky's frozen fingers. Tiffany walked over and looked down, a sad look on her face before turning and running out the door. No one paid any attention. Sam continued as Santa watched. Chucky's body relaxed as a dark mist rose from his body and disintegrated. Sam rose to his feet and walked over. The plastic doll was just a doll once more.

Santa smiled and looked at both boys. Dean frowned, and lowered his gun. "What are doing here?"

"To bring you presents."

"Why? You never did when we were kids." Replied Sam.

"Because of your father, John caught me and threatened to shoot me. Man is nuts."

"Is that why? You are real?"

"No he isn't Sammy. He can't be."

"Yes I am." He turned and opened his sack, and took out a few presents, and then turned back to them. "I can finally give you something, after all these years. I also have some news that might make things better for you. Your father isn't in hell, he's with your mother now. They are happy, soon to be reincarnated. They send their love to you boys. Your father doesn't regret his sacrifice, for you Dean. It was his time, Dean. He didn't know it at the time, but he was dying. He had cancer that would have made him suffer for months in agony."

Dean stood there, his eyes misty and Sam was fighting his own tears. "The demon said..."

"I know, Dean, but she lied to you. Your parents wanted you to know. Their Christmas present to you. Your dad was proud of both of you. You are free to find your own path, it doesn't' have to be chasing demons."

"Dean if you want to quit, it's okay. We can get a place, get jobs and have a life."

Dean turned to look at his brother, and their eyes locked. "I am tired Sam. So tired. I'm not sure I can do anything else, be anything else. I'm getting old for starting over."

Sam reached out, and pulled his brother into a hug. Surprising him, Dean hugged him back. "You're not old, Dean. Let's give it a try. I'll help you. Together we will find something."

Santa watched a moment and then vanished. Dean pulled back, tears running down his face, and saw Sam's. "You're the best little brother."

"You're the best big brother, Dean." Sam reached into his pocket, and pulled out a broken candy cane, he handed half to his brother. Dean took it, pulled off the wrapper and put it in his mouth, as Sam did the same with the other half.

Sam glanced down at his watch. It was midnight, and Christmas eve. Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him to the sofa, and moved to the bathroom. Sam's wound had to be fixed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seven o'clock in the morning and Dean stumbled into the kitchen following the scent of coffee on the warm air. Sam stood at the stove, cooking eggs. "Good morning, big brother."

"Morning, lil bro. Feeling okay?"

"Yeah, arm's fine. How are you?"

Dean knew what he was referring to, their parents. "I'm okay. It's easier now. Knowing the truth, and that Mom and Dad have another chance at life, and are together. Sam after this, let's go drop off what's in the trunk at Bobbies before we start over."

Sam put the filled plates on the table. He sat down, and watched his brother. "I have a few ideas about where we could go. But maybe we should keep some of the stuff. Just in case."

"Yeah, good idea. Let's stay here until after New Years and then go where ever."

"Fine with me. Maybe we can get a football, play some football in the snow later." Sam smiled in peace for the first time in a long while. A new beginning, and hopefully no demons.


End file.
